


saccharin — fatal indulgences.

by ilikeinfomercials



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy Angst, Draco Malfoy-centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeinfomercials/pseuds/ilikeinfomercials
Summary: This is how Draco escapes the part he's been playing.
Kudos: 56





	saccharin — fatal indulgences.

Draco Malfoy was in too deep. All his life, he’d fought for the wrong side of a war he didn’t want to be in. He’d played the part he was born into, and quite perfectly at that. Hell, he’d even begun to believe it was who he was, who he was meant to be.

But he was tired.

Draco wanted out, and this was the only way he knew how. 

He rolled the berry between his fingertips, admiring its dark, glossy allure. A bowl of the fruit rested on the nightstand beside his bed, close enough for him to reach out and pluck another one. The apothecary who’d sold him the plant had called it deadly nightshade, though Draco far preferred the name belladonna.

He glanced around his room. The door was open; he hadn’t bothered to close it, not when he knew he was all alone in the manor. The note he’d written for his mother was still placed beneath the bowl, only a sliver of cream-colored parchment within his sight. Leaving her would be his only true regret.

Draco inhaled softly. He felt strangely calm as he placed the berry between his teeth, gentle in a way he hadn’t been with himself in so long. Ten berries would be more than fatal for him. It was an elegant enough way to go, he supposed — fit for a Malfoy.

He bit down. It tasted like saccharin on his tongue, deceptively sweet. 


End file.
